


You are my favourite sunrise

by remusmoonyblack-lupin (moonlightgalleon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barista Regulus, Barista Sirius, M/M, Modern AU, Writer Remus, coffee shop AU, football player James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/remusmoonyblack-lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer Remus Lupin has to complete his novel  by this week. Little did he expect to find famous Leicester forward, James Potter, serving coffee at the counter of his favourite coffee shop: Star Cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my favourite sunrise

Remus was determined to write at least five thousand words today. His deadline was getting closer and he seemed stuck at the same word for so long. He just had fifteen thousand words to write and he would be over. So he _ would complete  _ his novel this week. No matter what. At least, that was what he thought as he made his way to his favourite cafe, the  _ Star Cafe.  _ While some people might find the name pretentious, he found it witty. He had spent so many hours there that he knew the owners by name-Sirius and Regulus. In fact, he had let out a laugh when the two brothers presented themselves.

 

However, today Sirius Black was not at his usual spot at the counter today. It was  _ James Freaking Potter.  _ The famous Leicester forward. The one that had all the statistics going crazy, the one that almost all teams were desperate for, the one who had millions of fans all around the world, was in the Star Cafe. Remus was not a big fan of football (honestly what’s interesting about a ball being passed over for 90 minutes?) but his flatmates, Marlene and Dorcas absolutely loved that sport. In fact they bonded over one of Leicester’s matches and ended up snogging when their team won. So yeah, Remus did spend some time with them and appreciated football the only way he could: eyeing the good-looking players.

 

And boy! James Potter was attractive. In fact, no. He was drop dead gorgeous with his dark skin, hazel eyes and warm smile. The fact that he had well defined abs helped as well. Remus was so busy letting his eyes wander on his wild hair, face and body that he did not even notice it was his turn until a large hand was waved in front of his face.

 

“Hello there?” a slightly raspy voice, that went directly to his gut, said.

 

“Oh erm, sorry. Erm could I have a....chai latte and erm...a chocolate muffin,” he said blushing because he managed to forget his order he asked for everyday because of those hazel eyes fixed on him. Their fingers brushed and Remus swore James’ long fingers lingered a bit. Remus was sure his face was bright red right now and was ready to say a prayer to a god he did not believe in so that he would stop blushing.

 

He rapidly grabbed his order and made his way to his usual table, though this time positioning himself so that he was facing the counter. He turned on his laptop and allowed his gaze to wander to the counter while waiting. The improvised barista was still sporting his easygoing smile, his biceps flexing as he worked the coffee machine and at some point his t-shirt rose as he looked for something on the top shelves and Remus choked a bit on his chai. One hour passed and Remus realised he hadn’t written anything, too occupied with stealing glances at the football player. Forcing his eyes back onto the screen, he started typing. After three hours, he did not go as far as he wanted to (He was watching James a bit too often. Who could resist that smile and those eyes?) but he was pretty satisfied. He was packing up his things when he sensed a presence beside him. It was James holding a red velvet cupcake with creamcheese frosting.

 

“Hi, this one’s for you,” he said nodding towards the cake.

 

Remus cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows, not trusting his mouth right now. Besides, his mouth was so dry that he was not sure he would be able to talk even if he wanted to. There was a smudge of chocolate on the corner of James’ mouth that kept distracting him. He could not decide if he wanted to lick it himself or let James do it by himself.

 

“Well I’ve been watching you, not in a creepy way or anything, and you look like you could use some sugar.”

 

“My saviour.” Remus smiled as he took it and James joined him at his table. He was pleased when he heard the other man’s breath distinctly hitch when he scooped some frosting up with his finger and licked it. “So may I ask why one of the most demanded forwards of this season is working in a coffee shop?”

 

James chuckled a bit(the sound of it sending a pleasant tingle through Remus’ spine). “Ah well Sirius was one of my best mates at school and I came to visit him. Except he can’t close this shop these days, so here I am. Helping him and spending time with the two brothers as well.”

 

“Ah well seems legit. To be honest, I thought there was some creepy reason. Something like money laundering.”

 

James looked straight at himfor a second and he thought he had been rude or something. He was about to apologise when the dark haired man let out a loud belly laugh. “You’re something else…”

 

“Remus. Remus Lupin.”

 

“Well you are something else Remus Remus Lupin.” The tawny haired man rolled his eyes playfully but his ears had pinked.

 

He opened his mouth to say something else when the two of them noticed the younger Black at their table. “Get your arse in the kitchen Potter. Those cinnamon rolls won’t roll themselves. Hi Remus.”

 

Remus only gave him an awkward wave and smiled when James gave him an apologetic look. Remus was far more chirpy when he got back to his flat.

 

***

The next morning, Remus spent way more time than he usually did on his morning routine. He was this for himself he thought. Surely not for cute footballers turned barista. He was slightly disappointed when he saw Sirius at the counter instead of James. When the Sirius noticed him, he smirked and went into the kitchen to come out with a sheepish James Potter. He was smiling shyly at Remus while rubbing the back of his neck. Remus wanted nothing more than to forego the line and yank him over the counter for a kiss.

When finally his turn arrived, the two men smiled.

 

“Hi-”

 

“H’llo”

 

“A chai latte and a muffin.”

 

“Which flavour for the muffin?”

 

“Surprise me.”

 

James ducked his face to hide his smile and took out a muffin. This time Remus was sure the other man’s fingers lingered on his, both when he took his order and when he paid.

 

Today again he could not bring himself to concentrate. Too busy stealing looks at the gorgeous man, getting a thrill when he caught James looking at him, when he was the one caught or exchanging smiles with each other. This went on for half an hour until Sirius had enough. Rolling his eyes dramatically, he whispered something in James’ ear and nudged him from behind the counter. Seconds later found James wearing a bashful smile as he made his way towards Remus.

 

“Got banished?” he teased.

 

“Ah well apparently I was spending too much time staring at cute writers.”

 

Remus’ face erupted in a high blush and his mind was blank. He could not form any words, only wearing a huge grin.

 

“So Sirius suggested-here I mean threatened -that I ask you out on a date.”

 

“YES, I mean sure. I would love to,” he added trying to hide his eagerness. But the embarrassment was worth it when James’ face lit up like a Divali night.

 

“Great.” The barista scribbled his number on Remus’ notes and made to leave.

 

He had already moved from the table when Remus called him. “James, I can assure you the writer found the barista gorgeous as well.”

  
His smile widened and he winked at Remus. The writer did not manage to write much that day as well. However, when he got back home, all words came pouring out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, huge thanks to @renjacae who beta-read this.


End file.
